Bloemstaarts fanfictions/ Levenselixer
Welkom bij mijn tweede fantiction op deze wiki, ik zal je vertellen waar het over gaat... Het is alweer een tijdje geleden dat de Donderclan de Schaduwclan hielp met het terug vinden van hun krijgers, maar er is een groot gevecht geweest en nu heeft Ijzerster nog maar één leven... Wat nu?! De hoofdpersonages Bloempoot de clan leider: IJzerster-grijs-zilveren kater met een zachte lage stem commandant: Paardvleugel-bruine poes met een gescheurd oor medicijnkat: Looppels-grijze poes leerling: mospoot Krijgers: Blauwstreep-grijze kater Klauwstaart-massieve kater met een brede kop Wolfvacht-grijze poes met donkere strepen over haar vacht leerling: Bladpoot Vlamstaart-kater met een rood-grijze vacht Zilverhout-zilveren cyperse poes met bruine ogen Groenlicht-mooie witte poes Eenveder-grijze kat met zwarte pootjes en een zwart puntje aan zijn staart leerling: Bloempoot Bliksemsprong-stevig gebouwde kater met donkere bruine ogen Kleinveder-cyperse kater met licht groene ogen Snelklauw-zwart-witte poes Doornstaart-lapjespoes leerling: Houtpoot Leerlingen: Bloempoot-licht bruine poes met een donkere bruine streep van haar kop tot het puntje van haar staart Bladpoot-Crème kleurige poes Houtpoot- Moederkatten Varenvonk-rode poes met diep groene ogen Loofneus-bruine poes met hemels blauwe ogen Oudsten Kleinneus-zwarte kater met een witte poot Hoofdstuk 1 Gevecht... Voor hen stond (bijna de hele) de Windclan, met de leider Ringster, een zwarte kater met een ring door zijn rechteroor, hij was eerst een poesiepoes, tot hij alleen ging leven en zo bij de Windclan kwam, en omdat het de snelste kat is die de Windclan nu heeft, hebben ze hem opgenomen. De Donderclan had twee linies gevormd: De voorhoede en de achterhoede. Bloempoot stond in de achterhoede, samen met: Eenveder, Wolfvacht, Bladpoot, Doornstaart en Houtpoot. En alle andere krijgers stonden vooraan. Met een luide strijdkreet kwamen de katten aanrennen, ze renden dwars op de voorhoede af! Bloempoot maakte zich gereed om te vechten, sloeg haar klauwen uit en zette haar haar recht overeind, toen het gevecht was begonnen, zag Bloempoot soms de kans om haar klauwen door de linie te halen en een Windclankrijger te verwonden. Een tijdje later zag Bloempoot echter iets: IJzerster was aan het vechten met de drie sterkste Windclan krijgers om hem heen, hij kon geen kant op. Met een luidde kreet sprong Bloempoot op haar leider af om hem te helpen, al gauw dook de helft van de achterhoede naar IJzerster om hem te helpen. 'bloempoot, breng IJzerster naar Looppels en Mospoot, hij is ernstig gewond!' Eenveder hielp haar IJzerster over te nemen. 'Ga!' beviel hij haar. Inderdaad, toen Bloempoot op weg was, drupte er een spoor van bloed achter hun aan. 'Looppels! Looppels!' Looppels kwam aan rennen. 'O, wat, in Sterrenclansnaam is daar gebeurd?' Mospoot glipte achter Looppels aan. 'Gevecht tegen de Windclan, hij vocht met drie van de sterkste Windclankrijgers, maar is wel ernstig gewond geraakt...' 'Ja, ernstig kun je wel zeggen...' Looppels was al bezig en gaf bevelen aan haar leerling, 'Bloempoot, ik heb een taak voor je, die lui daar, die aan het vechten zijn moeten gestopt worden, dus... ga op een hoog punt staan en schreeuw dat ze moeten stoppen met vechten, daarna beveel je ze naar huis te gaan. Ze hebben hun doel al bereikt, Onze leider is in levensgevaar...' Bloempoot keek haar medicijnkat ademloos aan, in levensgevaar... 'Ga, nu meteen!!' Bloempoot knikte en ging door het bos, naar het gevecht toe. Ze sprong op een hoog rotsblok en schreeuwde: 'STOP!!'sommige zag ze kijken, maar ze zag nog een groepje die na haar bevel nog steeds aan het vechten waren. 'HALLO...?!, BEN IK NIET DUIDELIJK GENOEG? IK ZEI, STOPPEN MET DAT GEVECHT!!' Nu keek iedereen haar verbaast aan... 'IK HEB EEN BERICHT VOOR JULLIE ALLEMAAL... DE WINDCLAN GAAT NU WEG, DUS ER KAN GESTOPT WORDEN MET VECHTEN!' Ringster keek Bloempoot verbaasd aan. 'O, nou ik wist niet dat ik dat gezecht had hoor...' Dat had je ook niet... dacht Bloempoot in zichzelf. 'Windclan, jullie doel is bereikt, door jullie aanval is onze leider in levensgevaar, jullie kunnen gaan...' De Windclan juichte en vertrok, alle overgebleven katten van de donderclan stonden stilletjes bij elkaar, Blauwstreep keek Bloempoot ongelovig aan: 'Is het waar, zeg dat het niet waar is, is onze leider echt in levensgevaar?' Bloempoot knikte. Nu net dat alles goed ging was dit gebeurd, ze hoopte dat het niet waar was... Hoofdstuk 2 De Maanpoel Een halve maan later... 'Wat moet er nu gebeuren?' Bloempoot stond in het hol van Looppels, de status van IJzerster was ernstig verslechterd. 'O, eigenlijk weet ik het niet meer hoor...' Aan de ene kant kon Bloempoot het wel begrijpen, Looppels was al een van de oudste katten van de clan, maar aan de andere kant... IJzerster was een kat die een profetie had gehad, hij zou er zijn in moeilijke tijden voor de clan, maar als hij dood ging... dan was er geen IJzerster om de clan te helpen, in die moeilijke tijden. 'Maar, maar er moet wat gebeuren! Dat moet gewoon!' 'Tja... wat kan ik doen, ik zou graag met de Sterrenclan samen tongen, maar ik kan hier nu niet weg... ' Haar stem klonk bedroefd. 'Looppels, laat Mospoot dan gaan, zij is tenslotte je leerling!' Looppels keek Bloempoot met medelijden aan, en zei: 'Ik kan haar niet missen, na het gevecht zijn vele gewond, die moeten allemaal nagekeken worden of de wonden wel genezen, en Groenlicht is aan het hoesten.' Oké Mospoot kon dus ook niet gaan, maar zou zijzelf niet naar de Maanpoel kunnen? Bloempoot besloot het te vragen aan Looppels: 'Looppels? Zou ik dan niet naar de Maanpoel kunnen gaan?' Looppels keek bedachtzaam, 'hm, ik weet niet of dat kan, en anders negeren we de krijgscode gewoon een keer, dat doet iedereen wel eens, en ik denk dat dat wel een goed idee is. Neem je nog iemand met je mee?' Bloempoot was opgelucht dat het mocht, en dacht eraan om Bliksemsprong mee te nemen, maar toen dacht ze aan iemand die ze al lang niet meer gesproken had: 'Looppels, ik denk dat ik weet wie ik meeneem.' 'Wie?' vroeg Looppels, Bloempoot fluisterde de naam zachtjes in haar oor. 'inderdaad, ik denk dat je een goede keuze maakt Bloempoot, ja ik denk dat je geen betere keuze had kunnen maken...' Bloempoot knikte stilletjes. 'Nog een ding Looppels.' Looppels draaide zich om en keek haar aan met aandachtige ambergele ogen. 'Kun jij mij vertellen hoe we de Maanpoel moeten gebruiken?' Looppels knikte en reageerde met een gewone stem: 'Natuurlijk, dat vertel ik je zeker, je moet bij zonhoog vertrekken en dan naar de Maanpoel reizen, als de maan op de poel schijnt moet je van de poel likken, dan zul je de droom krijgen.' Bloempoot knikte en wouw al weglopen, Looppels hield haar tegen, 'Nog een ding Bloempoot, wees respectvol tegen onze voorouders, dat is het beste.' Bloempoot liep met een raar voorgevoel naar het leerlingenhol, 'BLADPOOT, ben je daar?' riep ze. Bladpoot kwam slaperig overeind en keek haar met een verbaast gezicht aan. 'Bloempoot je bent een lieve vriendin, maar waarom ga je me wakker maken terwijl ik heerlijk aan het slapen was?' Een ogenblik keek Bladpoot boos maar daarna keek ze vragend. 'Wat is er eigenlijk dat ik moet weten?' Bladpoot keek haar aan, Bloempoot glimlachte, 'Kom je mee, dan vertel ik je het!' Bloempoot sprong het hol uit en rende naar de tunnel, ze keek snel nog even achterom om te zien of Bladpoot wel meerende. Samen renden ze naar de tunnel en verdwenen de twee in het woud... 'En, wat wouw je me vertellen?' Bloempoot zag er blik en ontweek hem, het was best moeilijk om te vertellen dat je leider in levensgevaar is en dat er daarom geen medicijnkat weg kan om naar de Maanpoel te gaan... 'Wij... We zullen naar de Maanpoel gaan, en...' Bloempoot wouw nog verder gaan, maar Bladpoot onderbrak haar, 'Wat zei je? Naar de Maanpoel? Dat meen je toch niet...' Maar Bloempoot knikte... 'Ja, we gaan naar de Maanpoel, en dat meen ik inderdaad! Bladpoot, onze leider, IJzerster is in levensgevaar, ze kunnen geen medicijnkat meer missen!!' Bladpoot keek een seconde nadenkend en toen klaarde haar gezicht op en zei ze met een vastberaden blik: 'Waarom treuzelen we dan nog, laten we gaan!!' Bloempoot knikte, zo kende ze haar vriendin weer, snel rende ze Bladpoot achterna... ze waren bij de Maanpoel aangekomen en zagen dat de maan er al op scheen, 'snel!' Bloempoot rende samen met Bladpoot naar de poel en snel dronken ze er wat van... 'Waa... Waar zijn we!' Bladpoot keek ongelovig om zich heen, ze waren bij een oud tweebeennest dat ze niet kenden, Bloempoot staarde vooruit: 'Wie... Wie ben jij?' Er stond een verfomfaaide kater tegenover hen hij keek met een sterke schittering in zijn grijze ogen naar Bladpoot en Bloempoot. 'Ik?' vroeg de kater, hij keek nadenkend en daarna keek hij weer naar hen met die schittering in zijn ogen, 'jullie zijn toch Bladpoot en Bloempoot, die twee leerlingen van de Donderclan... Toch?' Bladpoot knikte en zei: 'Wie bent u dan?' De kater richtte zich op en keek de leerlingen verbaast aan: 'vroeger, hoefde je nooit te vragen wie ik was. Dan wist je het toch wel... Maar goed, ik zal mezelf even voorstellen. Ik was vroeger Bibberster, of als krijger Bibberstorm. Ik was een grootte geëerde leider en krijger van de Schaduwclan, maar dat is al jaren geleden hoor...' De twee leerlingen keken elkaar verbaast aan: 'SCHADUWCLAN?' De oude kater lachte, al zijn tanden geel en bleek (er misten er zelfs een paar zag Bloempoot). 'Jep, Schaduwclan. Is daar wat mis mee dan? En trouwens...' Vervolgde hij snel. 'Ik ben hier nu in de sterrenclan dus de clan maakt niks uit.' Daar gaf Bloempoot hem gelijk in. 'Maar, jullie zijn hier gekomen voor een boodschap van de sterrenclan... Toch??' Bloempoot knikte en ook Bladpoot knikte van ja. 'Nou dan waar wachten jullie nog op dan?' Bloempoot zag de spieren onder de huid van de kater bewegen toen hij zich inspande. Jullie zullen naar de bergen moeten, het antwoord is daar, maar pas op... want wanneer je te laat bent, zal jullie clan in chaos verdwijnen... Bloempoot en Bladpoot keken de grootte zwarte kater ademloos aan, echt zo van: Meen je dat nou, moet we naar de bergen??? 'Maar...' De kater kwam naar voren en sloeg het puntje van zijn staart voor Bloempoots mond 'ssss..., Zeg maar niks mijn lieve poes. Ik zal jullie leiden, en als je het niet meer weet, zal ik het jullie vertellen, maar nu...' de kater stopte met zijn zin en vervaagde snel. Alles eromheen verdween even snel en even later lagen de vriendinnen hijgend op de kant van de poel. 'Snapte jij dat nou?' vroeg Bladpoot aan Bloempoot, Bloempoot schudde nee, 'ik denk dat we de informatie hebben die we nodig hadden, we zullen naar de bergen moeten...' Bladpoot keek verbaast, 'maar dat is krankzinnig, er is al manen lang geen kater meer in de bergen gezien, ze zijn al jaren weg.' Bloempoot knikte, het was waar was Bladpoot zei: Al manenlang was er niemand gezien... En ja, het was krankzinnig wat ze nu zouden doen... Hoofdstuk 3 De bergen Bloempoot liep samen met Eenveder, Bladpoot en Wolfvacht over het Windterritorium naar de paardenplaats, toen ze in het kamp aan waren gekomen waren ze gelijk naar Paardvleugel gegaan die samen met Looppels had besloten dat ze naar de bergen zouden reizen om daar het medicijn te vinden die ervoor zou zorgen dat IJzerster weer beter werd. Ze waren meteen vertrokken en al snel waren ze naar het Windterritorium getrokken en daar waren ze nu. Het was wel een risico dat ze nu namen gelijk na het gevecht, ringster was een redelijk trotse leider, maar zou nooit een zwakke clan aanvallen. Eenveder hielt halt toen en een krijger uit de verte naar hen toe kwam, Violenstaart en haar leerling Heidepoot. 'Wat doen jullie hier?' Violenstaart zei dat met haar redelijk hoge stem. Eenveder stapte vastberaden naar voren en nam het woord: 'Violenstaart, vertel Ringster maar dat we alleen door jullie gebied heen trekken, anders loop je maar met ons mee naar de grens als je ons niet vertrouwt.' Kennelijk had Eenveder ook de verbaasde uitdrukking gezien op het gezicht van de poes. Ze knikte: 'Ik zal jullie naar de grens leiden, niet omdat ik jullie niet vertrouw, maar omdat dat ook makkelijker is aangezien ik niet de enigste ben die door dit gebied trek.' Voegde ze eraan toe, Bloempoot betwijfelde of dat ze de waarheid sprak, maar hield wijselijk haar mond. 'Kom mee.' Zei Violenvacht en samen met haar leerling rende ze al verder, 'wacht, wacht, stop.' Eenveder rende naar haar toe en de rest volgde hem, 'jullie Windclankatten zijn de snelste katten van het bos, en denk nou niet dat ik jullie, als jullie in zo'n vaart rennen, ga volgen... Dus ren rustig, oke?' Violenvacht dacht na en knikte toen, 'ik zal het proberen.' Even later waren ze van het Windterritorium af en ook waren ze al langs de paardenplaats gegaan, nu keken Bloempoot, Bladpoot en hun mentors uit over de territoriums van de clans. 'Wat is het toch groot...' Miauwde Bladpoot, Bloempoot knikte instemmend, 'misschien is het leuk om hier te overnachten en morgen weer verder te gaan?' Eenveder keek vragend naar de twee leerlingen. 'JAA!!' Bloempoot werd overmand door een golf van enthousiasme van haar vriendin. 'Dan ga ik met Bloempoot wat jagen, kom mee!' Bloempoot grijnsde tja, zo'n vriendin wilde iedereen toch hebben... Ze naderde de bergen, ze staken groot en machtig uit tussen het landschap, en... Het was niet te beschrijven hoe cool dit was om te zien. Ze liepen nu over steentjes, niet het leukste deel van de reis. Och wat deed dat zeer aan Bloempoots pootjes, maar ze was niet de enigste, want Bladpoot en Wolfvacht hadden er ook last van zag Bloempoot, ze probeerden over de stenen gebieden te lopen waar het niet zo'n pijn deed aan je pootjes. Eenveder had zo te zien nergens last van, hij liep stug door en hield zijn vastberaden gezicht recht vooruit, Bloempoot ging naast hem lopen en hij merkte het niet eens! 'Eenveder...' Hij keek niet om, antwoordde niet eens, liep gewoon door, plotseling, omdat hij niet uitkeek gleed Eenveder weg: 'Aah! Help, me!' Eenveder gleed verder weg, maar voordat hij naar beneden zou rollen greep Bloempoot hem bij zijn nekvel, ze trok hem verder omhoog en hielp hem op de kant, zijn grijze vacht zat vol klitten. 'Alles goed met-' Bloempoots zin werd plotseling afgebroken door Wolfvachts boze stem: STOMKOP DAT JE ER BENT, KIJK EENS UIT JE DOPPEN,JA? DOOR JOU KREEG IK BIJNA EEN HARTAANVAL,JA?' Eenveder kromp ineen, Bloempoot ging voor hem staan: 'Wolfvacht hij kan er niks aan doen... En schreeuw niet zo, ik wil niet dat ze het helemaal in het Windterritorium kunnen horen!' Ze liepen verder, zwijgend nu, Eenveder met Bloempoot achteraan, 'dank je Bloempoot, ik zal je straks uitleggen waarover ik nadacht, en het was niet zo slim van me, en dat weet ik...' Bloempoot knikte, 'goed hoor, het was een kleine moeite' Later, toen Wolfvacht en Bladpoot sliepen en de sterren aan de hemel stonden, keken mentor en leerling over dat uitzicht uit... 'Weetje nog, die dag...' Bloempoot keek hem raar aan: 'Euh... Welke dag, ik leef al langer dan vandaag weet je nog.' Eenveder grijsde, 'makkelijker dan: Je eerste dag als leerling.' Bloempoot knikte: 'Die kan ik me nog wel herinneren, een patrouille langs de Schaduwclangrens toch?' 'inderdaad.' Eenveders ogen stonden ernstig. 'Weet je, Klauwstaart deed toen een beetje raar, Rozenblad weet je nog?' Tja, dat wist Bloempoot nog wel, de kater die meestal zo stoer en moedig was, was veranderde toen in een onzekere kat. 'Ik weet zeker dat hij iets te verbergen heeft, en ik wil weten wat. En daarom was ik een beetje aan het dromen tijdens dat we liepen over de rotsen.' Bloempoot kon haar oren niet geloven: 'Een beetje aan het dromen, een beetje? Man je liep bijna in een ravijn, nog even, als ik je niet had gepakt, en je was te pletter gevallen. Laat me nooit meer zo schikken Eenveder, ik werd echt een beetje bang toen je nergens op reageerde.' Hij grijnsde: 'Ik zal het nooit meer doen als jij me belooft dat je me help om de waarheid tussen Klauwstaart en Rozenblad te vinden...' Bloempoot dacht na, 'Oké, ik zal je helpen, en ik hou je aan je belofte, de volgende keer dat je zo doet en valt, pak ik je niet! De volgende dag trokken ze verder door de bergen, hun zoolkussentjes geschaafd en ze waren ontzettend moe. Bloempoot keek haar ogen uit in de bergen, alles was zo groot en massief! 'Aah!' Een schreeuw doorbrak Bloempoots gedachten, Wolfvacht was gevallen, haar poot bloedde! 'Gaat alles goed?' vroeg Bladpoot bezorgt aan haar mentor. 'Nou als je me zo ziet liggen, zou je dan denken dat alles goed met me ging?' Bladpoot schudde haar hooft. 'Wolfvacht, zullen we hier dan overnachten?' Eenveder keek vragend naar Wolfvacht die knikte. Oke dan, ze gingen hier overnachten. Even later was Bloempoot wakker, ze keek om zich heen, het was schemerig. Bloempoot zag Wolfvacht angstig bewegen en miauwen, ze had haar klauwen uitgeslagen! Wat zou die nou dromen? Vroeg Bloempoot zich af. Hoofdstuk 4 Wolfvachts droom... Het was schemerig op de plek waar ze overnachten, Wolfvacht opende zachtjes haar ogen. Even was ze verbaast, maar even later keek de plek over en ontdekte ze dat haar leerling, Eenveder en Bloempoot weg waren, nog later zag ze twee katten opdoemen uit de duisternis. Ze kende die twee maar al te goed, het waren Bergenvacht en Nachtendauw. Het waren broer en zus die onafscheidelijk waren en omdat zijn slechte zus gedood werd, was Bergenvacht daardoor gevuld met wraak, woedde en haat. Ze hadden beloofd, Wolfvacht een onoverwinnelijke krijger en leider te maken. Wolfvacht had trots gedoomd over de katten en poezen die voor haar bogen en knielden, haar aanbidden. 'Ik ben er mee bezig, ons plan.' Bracht Wolfvacht uit, de kater en de poes grijnsden. 'Weet je al over de profetie?' Vroeg Bergenvacht die naar haar toe liep. 'Nee, profetie? Weet ik niks van...' Nachtendauw knikte, had ik al verwacht broer, Bloempoot en Bladpoot hebben het waarschijnlijk alleen tegen Eenveder gezegd.' Bergenvacht knikte, dat snapte hij. 'Wat heb je al gedaan om de reis te vertragen?' Wilde hij weten. 'Gister ben ik gevallen, en ja ik heb pijn, ik hoop dat ik de reis zo wat vertraag.' Wolfvacht keek naar Bergenvacht, hij had een grijze vacht met op zijn rug een paar strepen wit, zijn ogen waren zo ijzig blauw dat Wolfvacht bijna bevroor, maar als hij naar haar keek zag ze ook iets anders. Ze wist wat het was, maar wilde zichzelf ervan overtuigen dat het niet zo was... Hij was verliefd op haar, maar dat kon niet! Hij was dood zij was levend, dat ging niet samen. Ook wist ze dat Nachtendauw het wist, en met haar valse karakter maakte ze daar mooi gebruik van, ook deze keer weer... 'Bergenvacht, gevecht met Wolfvacht, nu!' Bergenvacht keek met medelijden naar haar, maar hij wist dat hij niks kon doen, zij kon dat ook niet. Nachtendauw had hun in haar macht. Bergenvacht gaf nog een boze blik aan Nachtendauw en toen keek hij haar aan en haal de hij zijn schouders op, met die nutteloze afsluiting begonnen ze. Bergenvacht duwde haar op haar rug en siste: 'Vriendschappelijk potje, goed?!' Ik knikte en daarna begonnen ze aan vechtend stoeien. Na een tijdje riep Nachtendauw: 'Ja, Ja, ho maar genoeg.' Ze keek boos naar ons en zei daarna, vooral tegen haar broer: 'Een ding, NOEMEN JULLIE DÀT NU VECHTEN, ik noem het eerder lanterfanten dan een bloederig gevecht!' Ze knikte en Bergenvacht stapte achteruit, Wolfvacht wist wat er ging komen, ze zou met dat stuk vossenstront gaan vechten, nou zij wilde een fatsoenlijk gevecht, kon ze krijgen ook! ze gingen tegenover elkaar staan en sloegen hun klauwen uit. Toen sprongen ze op elkaar af en gelijk kwam Nachtendauw op haar af, gelukkig rolde Wolfvacht op tijd weg, bijna was ze geraakt! Nachtendauw kwam op lege grond terecht maar hervatte zich snel en dit keer was hij raak, ze rukte stukken vacht van haar huid, 'O, Sterrenclan help!!' Wolfvacht jammerde maar vocht verwoed door. 'Vergeet je Sterrenclantje maar, vanaf nu hoor je bij ons!!' Nachtendauw grijnsde en grauwde, terwijl ze dat siste. Nog een tijdje vochten ze door, tot dat Nachtendauw haar op haar rug gooide en haar buik begon te bewerken, dat ging Bergenvacht te ver. Hij sprong op, duwde haar aan de kant en siste boos naar Nachtendauw. 'Nu is het klaar, gevecht afgelopen, Nachtendauw heeft gewonnen.' Bergenvacht draaide om naar Wolfvacht, daardoor zag hij het beteuterde het gezicht van Nachtendauw niet, even later liep ze weg naar een andere plek en liet ze ons alleen. 'Let maar niet op haar.' Waarschijnlijk had hij het wel gemerkt. 'Ze is jaloers omdat ik...' Zijn stem stokte en hij wende zijn gezicht af. 'Weet ik, het maakt niks uit, maar kijk...' ik wees en keek naar de opkomende zon. 'Het is tijd... Wolfvacht luister. Het zal de laatste keer zijn dat ik je nu spreek. ga door, je doet het goed...' Zijn stem en zijn gelaat vervaagden en ook zij werd wakker, Wolfvacht glimlachte, Bloempoot, Eenveder en Bladpoot lagen nog met de ogen dicht, niemand wist van haar nachtelijke uitstapjes... Hoofdstuk 5 Levenselixser? Waar is dat? Ze liepen nu al een tijdje in de bergen, ze schoten heel op en Eenveder verwachtte dat ze er bijna waren. Wolfvacht was zich eigenaardig gaan gedragen, ze reageerde nergens op en creëerde daardoor een soort enthousiaste spanning tussen de reizende katten, Wolfvacht was ook sneller moe en daardoor werd de reis vreselijk vertraagt, een keer had Bloempoot haar gevraagt of het wel goed met haar ging, Wolfvacht had haar schouders opgehaald en gezegd had het uitstekend ging en er niks aan de had was. op een nacht had Bloempoot een visioen gehad. Ze had vluchtende katten gezien, bij een open plek met een waterval. Een modderkleurige kater keek de andere modderkleurige katten aan en en had gezegd: 'Stam der Waterstromen, we kunnen hier niet leven, we vangen nauwelijks prooi en we worden continu aangevallen door vreemde zwerfkatten. Ik heb een besluit gemaakt! We vertrekken!!' Een grote kater was opgestaan uit de menigte en naar voren toe gelopen, hij had gebogen voor wat waarschijnlijk de leider was, maar hij had hem daarna met boze ogen aangekeken en geprotesteerd: 'Jammer voor jou is dat ik hier blijf! Ik ga niet mee met je, ik laat mijn voorouders dan niet in de steek! Al veel van mijn familie is overleden en ik wil bij hun blijven.' De kater die de leider was keek de kater aan en knikte: 'Als dat jou wens is, Ster. dan doe je dat, nog meer katten die hier willen blijven?' Nog een kater en een poes kwamen bij de eerste kater staan: 'Wij ook, we laten onze vriend niet in de steek!' De Leiders kat slikte: 'Stroom, Licht, waarom. Licht, je bent mijn opvolgster!' De poes zette haar haren overeind. 'Je zoekt maar iemand anders, dit is mijn thuis en hier blijf ik, Lafaard!' Stroom viel haar bij: 'Inderdaad vader, wanneer we aangevallen werden verscholen we alleen maar! Het woord vechten wilde je nooit horen, ik blijf hier en verdedig mezelf!' De leider zuchtte en boog zijn kop, hij wenkte de groep en vertrok. De drie katten bleven op de berg staan. De waterval achter hun spetterde en de wind raasde. 'Hebben we de goede keuze genomen?' Vroeg licht. 'Daar komen we de komende manen we achter, denk ik.' Stroom, Licht en Ster keken in de ondergaande zon naar de katten die vroeger de Stam der Waterstromen was geweest... 'zijn we er al bijna?' Vroeg Bladpoot al voor de zevende keer die dag. Eenveder keek niet eens meer haar kant op, maar reageerde snauwend. 'Nee! En niet nog eens vragen!' Bladpoot liet haar schouders hangen. De vier kwamen aan bij een klein stroompje, ja en echt heel klein, zowat een halve staartlengte lang en een pootlengte diep. 'Water!' Eenveder kroop naar het stroompje en likte wat van het water op. 'laten we hier overheen gaan en daarna verder reizen.' Eenveder keek naar de anderen, Bloempoot dacht aan haar visioen, nee, ze moesten dit stroompje volgen, Waar water was, Was een waterval, dus ze moesten niet rechtdoor. 'Nee, we volgen de stroom!' Eenveder keek haar verbaast aan. 'Waarom?' Wilde hij weten. 'Oké luister, ik heb een visioen gehad over de Stam de Waterstromen, die katten waren bij een waterval, dus denk ik dat we het water moeten volgen.' Eenveder knikte: 'Dat klinkt logisch, maar welke kant moeten we op?' Bladpoot keek hem met een schuin hoofd aan. 'Lijkt me duidelijk!' Zei ze, en ze wees met haar staart. 'Aan die kant zie je al weer afgronden en ik denk dat het stroompje daar naar beneden gaat, aan die kant staan bergen. Laten we de kant van de bergen op lopen, we kunnen altijd terug langs de stroom, toch?' De andere katten knikten. Ze liepen die kant op, je rook geen katten meer. Soms kreeg je de geur van muis te pakken, maar dat was ook schaars. Bladpoot jammerde: 'Oh, ik hoop zo dat we er bijna zijn!' Even later stopte de stroom, de katten keken omhoog, het stroompje dat ze de hele tijd gevolgd hadden liep hier omhoog en viel weer naar beneden. 'oooh, kijk nou!!' Bracht Bloempoot uit. Voor hen strekte een grot uit, eerst een richel en daarna een grotere ruimte. Dat moest wel het kamp van de Stam der Waterstromen zijn gewees, vroeger... Dacht Bloempoot. Eenveder kwam voor haar staan. 'Bloempoot, ik vind dat jij de grot in moet gaan...' Wolfvacht keek beledigd: 'Oh ja? En waarom alleen zij dan??' Eenveder keek haar aan. 'Hoorde je dan niet wat ze net zei? Ze heeft een visioen gehad!' Wolfvacht ging tegenover hem staan en keerde haar gezicht voor de zijne. 'Jaaa, oooh ik heb een visioen gehad en daarom mag alleen ik de grot in!!' Bloempoot keek de twee aan, liep erop af en zei tegen Wolfvacht: 'eh, ja. Het was een belangrijk visioen, dus. En jij kunt je ook nuttig maken hoor, je kan prooi vangen!' Wolfvacht snoof, siste alleen nog, 'stelletje betweters!' en liep daarna boos de bergen in. 'Ga maar Bloempoot!' Riep Eenveder terwijl hij weg renden en samen met bladpoot verdween. Bloempoot haalde zuchtend adem, en liep de grot in... Het was schemerig, Bloempoot zag het hol wat waarschijnlijk het leidershol was geweest. Ik zal er even een kijkje gaan nemen, dacht ze. Langzaam liep ze het hol binnen, keek om zich heen en zag toen iets zitten... het was een kater. Hij zag er nog jong uit, 'gegroet vreemdeling...' Zei de kater met een schorre stem. 'Wie is er zomaar mijn hol binnengekomen?' Bloempoot beefde. 'ik... ik ben Bloempoot van de Donderclan kent u dat?' De kater keek op, 'Ja.' Antwoordde hij kortaf. 'Maar wie bent u dan??' Bloempoot keek de kater vragend aan, al betwijfelde ze of hij dat kon zien, ze zat met haar rug in het licht. 'Ik? Mijn naam is al in geen jaren meer genoemd, maar ik weet hem nog wel, mijn naam is Ster die aan de Bergenhemel straalt, oftewel Ster...' Hoofdstuk 6 Ster, Licht en Stroom... Het licht schemerde zachtjes door het stenen hol vanaf de opening, Ster keek Bloempoot aan. ‘jij… jij bent Ster...’ Miauwde ze zachtjes. ‘Ja.’ De kater keek haar aan. ‘Waarom ben jij eigenlijk hier?’ Bloempoot keerde weer terug naar het heden, gelijk wist ze het weer! Ze moest IJzerster redden van de dood. ‘Ik ben op zoek naar het Levenselixer...’ De kater lachte. ‘Hèt Levenselixer? Je zal iets anders bedoelen.’ Bloempoot schudde met haar kop, iets anders? Waar had deze kater het over? ‘Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt.’ De kater zuchtte, ‘waarom streek ik de laatste tijd toch in raadsels?’ mompelde hij met teneer geslagen ogen. ‘Maar wat bedoel je dan?’ Vroeg Bloempoot. ‘Ik bedoel dat je het Levenselixer niet zomaar kan krijgen. Hoe wouw je het meenemen terug naar de clan? Hè ?’ Bloempoot keek hem vragend aan. ‘Kijk. Je moet het Levenselixer niet zelf zoeken, maar iemand die het kan maken.’ Bloempoot keek vragend. ‘En diegene ken jij?’ Ster knikte… ‘Inderdaad, diegene ken ik…’ Ze liepen de grot door, naar een andere holte, deze was kleiner en er kwam nouwelijks licht binnen. Een andere gestalte kwam naar Ster toegelopen, Bloempoot zag haar ogen, ze glinsterden van de tranen die over haar wangen rolden. ‘Wat is er? Licht?’ De gestalte zuchtte, ‘het spijt me om te vertellen, dat Stroom is overleden. Het is net gebeurd.’ Licht keek Ster aan. ‘Sorry, ik weet dat het je beste vriend is geweest. Het is zeker uitgewerkt...’ Bloempoots ogen schoten open, ze dacht nu maar aan een woord: Levenselixer… Ze liepen weer door de grot naar het hol van Ster. Pas toen ze weer in het hol zaten kon Bloempoot de poes eens goed bekijken, het was een Schildpadpoes met blauwe ogen. ‘Het is jammer, hij was een goede kater...’ Besloot Ster. Licht knikte, toen pas leek ze Bloempoot op te merken, ze keek aandachtig naar haar en vroeg daarna aan Ster: ‘Vertel eens ster? Wie heb je binnen gelaten?’ Ster keek eerst naar Licht en daarna naar Bloempoot. ‘Het is een poes die iets zoekt...’ antwoordde hij. ‘Aha… Nog eens, en nu duidelijker graag.’ De kater zuchtte, ‘dit is Bloempoot van de donderclan, ze is op zoek naar het Levenselixer.’ Licht knikte goedkeurend naar Ster. ‘Veel beter, dankje.’ Licht keerde haar blik nu naar Bloempoot. ‘Waarom zoek je het Levenselixer?’ Bloempoot keek de poes strak aan. ‘Onze leider is in levensgevaar, goede reden?’ De poes zuchtte. ‘Waarom zou nou precies jou leider het Levenselixer nodig hebben? Veel leiders hebben het anders niet gehad, anders zou ik hier al veel krijgers en leerlingen over de vloer hebben gehad.’ Bloempoot voelde zich onzeker, wat nou als Licht het Levenselixer niet prijs wouw geven, wat dan? ‘Ik…’ Bloempoot zuchtte. Ze vertelde het hele verhaal, van Ringsters gevecht, tot nu. ‘En dus hoopte ik zo dat we het Levenselixer of wat dan ook konden vinden...’Eindigde ze, Licht keek haar aan, een geamuseerde glans lag in haar ogen. ‘Je moet weten dat het Levenselixer 36.500 zonsopgangen (Dit lijkt veel: 100 jaar) meer kan maken, en zieke katten kan genezen. Dus op een keer zal het uitgewerkt zijn, kijk maar naar Stroom, alhoewel...' Ze keerde haar kop daar die van ster, die verdrietig voor zich uit zat te staren. 'Stroom zei nog een ding voordat hij dood ging...' Ster keek op, 'wat dan?' Licht keek naar Bloempoot. 'Al jaren proberen we een ingrediënt te vinden, waardoor het levenselixer echt een levenselixer word. zodat je eigenlijk altijd blijft leven, behalve als je word vermoord natuurlijk. Stroom had het over paardebloemen, hij is laatst naar de weide gegaan, en ik denk dat hij het laatste stukje van de puzzel heeft gevonden.' Ster keek haar aan. 'Maar dat is fantastisch! Denk je dat wij daar ook van kunnen profiteren?' Licht schudde haar kop, nee, maar ik denk wel dat we mee moeten gaan met jou, Bloempoot...' Hoofdstuk 7 De terugreis... Ze waren al een tijdje op weg, Bladpoot had al meerdere keren gevraagd of ze er al waren. De zon scheen zijn laatste stralen over de reizende katten, toen de vraag kwam, Eenveder stelde hem: ‘Ster, Licht, hoe komt het nou dat dat de stam is vertrokken?’ Hoewel Bloempoot het antwoord deels al wist luisterde ze toch mee. ‘Een hele tijd geleden, toen de stam nog bestond, waren de katten hard bezig met het vangen van prooi. Maar het was schaars. En omdat het zo schaars was, waren we natuurlijk uitgehongerd, een tijdje later werden we ook nog eens door vreemde zwerfkatten aangevallen. We waren niet meer zo fit en verloren makkelijk, ze pikten steeds meer van ons territorium in. Toen besloot onze heler te vertrekken. Nu zijn ze al manenlang weg.’ Eenveder knikte toen Licht klaar was met vertellen. Eenveder gaf haar een vriendelijke glimlach, ‘Hopelijk heeft onze clan een plaatsje voor jullie.’ Ster knikte. ‘Ik wil graag weer eens prooi tussen mijn poten zien, en ik ben ook benieuwd naar jullie vecht technieken.’ ‘Prooi!!’ Bladpoot rende als een gek naar de grens van de Donderclan. ‘Ho, niet hier jagen hè’ Ringster kwam met zijn leerling aangerend, zijn leerling was een goudkleurig poesje met witte vlekken. ‘hoi.’ Begroette ze het groepje. ‘Ik ben stropoot.’ Bloempoot glimlachte naar het poesje. ‘En hoe is de reis geweest?’ ‘Saai!!!’ Riep Bladpoot. Wolfvacht rolde met haar ogen. ‘Sorry, Ringster, mijn leerling is op zijn zachtst gezegd onuitstaanbaar.’ Ringster gaf haar een glimlach. ‘Geeft niet, naast me staat iemand die haar tweelingzus had kunnen zijn.’ Het groepje was door het bos naar het kamp gelopen en had onderweg was gejaagd, Licht en Ster wilden al gelijk eten maar Eenveder wees ze daarop “Eerst moet je de Clan voeden.” had hij gezegd. En toen, na een lange reis, waren ze eindelijk weer bij het kamp. ‘Eenveder, Bloempoot, Bladpoot en Wolfvacht, jullie zijn terug! Welkom!’ Blauwstreep stond voor de ingang van het kamp. Hij knikte en snel gingen ze het kamp binnen. Looppels, die voor het medicijnhol zat, zag er vermoeid uit. Toen ze de katten zag, riep ze: ‘Jullie zijn terug! Mooi zo, Oh, en Bloempoot kom even hier.’ Bloempoot liep naar de oude medicijnpoes toe, ‘IJzerster heeft het al de hele tijd over je, snel kom binnen.’ Ze liepen het hol binnen, het was er schermerig en het rook er naar kruiden. ‘Bloe… Bloempoot?’ Bloempoot ging naar IJzerster toe, hij zag er niet goed uit, ze ging hij hem zitten. ‘Ja, stil maar IJzerster, ik ben er.’ IJzerster tilde zijn hoofd zachtjes op, zijn ogen waren dof en zijn vacht was geklit. ‘Bloempoot? Ben jij dat echt? Ik dacht dat je nooit zou komen.’ Zijn stem was schor, Bloempoot slikte haar tranen weg. ‘Waarom moest ik komen?’ IJzerster keek Bloempoot aan, ‘ik zal doodgaan, Bloempoot luister!’ Zijn stem klonk nu verrassend helder. ‘Jij zal later leider worden, je zult getest worden. Ook zul je weten wie je familie is en dus ook wat je afkomst is. Het is niet jou schuld dat ik doodga, er is iets anders aan de hand.’ Bloempoots ogen waren groot, ik leider? Mijn familie? Getest? IJzerster begon nu te fluisteren. ‘Er is een verader bezig, hier in de clan. Ik spreek je nog, het is nu mijn tijd. Ik ga me bij de SterrenClan voegen.’ Bloempoot voelde zich plotseling leeg van binnen. ‘IJzerster nee, dat mag niet.’ Maar Ijzersters ogen werden doffer, Looppels kwam aanlopen. ‘Hij gaat dood hè.’ Bloempoot keek Looppels aan met tranende ogen, ze gingen bij de dode kater liggen en waakten, totdat Paardveugel binnen kwam en met open mond en ogen naar de poezen keek. ‘hij is toch niet dood, hè?’ Vroeg ze smekend. De poezen keken de poes met tranende ogen aan. ‘Ja, hij is dood.’ Sprak Looppels. Ze stonden met zijn allen om het lijk. De koppen van de katten hingen om zo hun berouw te tonen. Ster en Licht stonden samen vanaf een afstandje te kijken naar de katten, bloempoot liep naar hen toe. ‘Hey moet jij niet rouwen om je leider?’ vroeg Licht op een moederlijke toon aan haar. Bloempoot zuchtte. ‘Ja, maar ik heb dat net al gedaan.’ Ster wouw wat zeggen maar Bloempoot praatte gewoon door. ‘Eerst wil ik jullie bedanken dat jullie ons wouden helpen.’ Dit keer lukte het Ster haar wel te onderbreken. ‘maar we hebben je helemaal niet kunnen helpen.’ Bloempoot schudde haar kop. ‘Nee, maar dat komt niet door jullie. Het feit alleen al dat jullie met ons mee wouden gaan.’ De stamkatten knikten dat ze het begrepen. Paardvleugel stond op, liep naar de vergaderplaats en keek alle katten aan. ‘Ik zal vertrekken, naar de Maanpoel, voor zonsopgang hoop ik terug te zijn.’ Het was nu Zonsondergang. ‘Ik wil jullie even melden, dat Eenveder, zolang ik weg ben de leiding heeft over het kamp. Hij zal dan ook de nieuwe commandant zijn.’ De katten knikten. Samen met Klauwstaart en Blauwstreep vertrok ze naar de Maanpoel. Bloempoot ging weer liggen en dacht rustig na over de woorden die IJzerster tegen haar had gezecht. “Jij zal later leider worden...” Dat kon niet, dat kon gewoon niet. Maar zijn stem was wel scherper dan eerst. Bloompoot wist het niet meer, toen ze daar zo lag, viel ze langzaam in slaap… Het was zo’n maan geleden dat IJzerster was overleden. Bloempoot was er overheen, en veel andere katten ook. Alles ging door, Licht en Ster werden in de Clan opgenomen en Licht kreeg een speciale positie bij Looppels, Ster deed hard mee aan alle trainingen, jachten en Patrouilles, ze waren allebei een groot aandeel voor de Clan. Groenlicht was bevallen van drie kits en Zilverhout had net bekent gemaakt dat ook zij zwanger was. Op een dag besloot ze toch eens iets te vragen aan Klauwstaart, iets wat ze al heel lang wilde weten. ‘Klauwstaart, wil je met me in het bos wandelen? Ik moet je wat vragen.’ Vroeg ze bij de zonsondergang. Hij knikte, ze liepen het bos in… ‘Wat wilde je vragen?’ Bloempoot keek de oude krijger aan. ‘Weet je nog iets van die dag, daar aan de Schaduwgrens? Toen kwam je een poes tegen, Rozenblad toch?’ Hij zuchtte. ‘En, wat is daar mee dan?’ ‘je deed een beetje raar toen je haar tegen kwam, wat is er tussen jullie?’ Hij keek haar aan. ‘Dat is geheim. Daar is toch niks mis mee?’ ‘Soms is het beter als geheimen verteld worden.’ ‘nu niet.’ ‘Maar als die geheimen nou onderdeel zijn van een groot geheim die wel opgehelderd moet worden?’ Koppig bleef hij haar aankijken. ‘Mijn geheim maakt daar geen deel van uit...’ Hij zuchtte, en toen zag de altijd energieke kater en opeens ouder uit dan normaal. ‘Het is lang geleden gebeurd, ik wil er niet meer aan denken… Het was een grote fout. Maar ik gezworen het nooit aan iemand te vertellen, dus ook niet aan jou.’ Bloempoot bleef bij de kater zitten, ‘Je bent als een dochter voor me Bloempoot, maar er zijn dingen die je voor je zelf moet houden, geheimen...’ Dit was Levenselixer, vond je het leuk? Mooi zo, dan kun je verder gaan met het derde deel: Grootste verraad Het begin gemist? Lees deel 1: Duisternacht